Here Comes the Bride
by delicate.radiance
Summary: Two years ago the marriage ended, now two years later a day before Cagalli Yula Athha is to be married to Yuuna Roma Seiran. Athrun Zala comes back with an assignment.
1. Two Years Ago

Here Comes the Bride.

Chapter One: Two Years ago.

Disclaimer: Story Plot belongs to the movie: The Philadelphia Story. ( 1940 starring Katharine Hepburn ) and the Characters belong to the people that broke up Athrun and Cagalli.

* * *

With his foot, he opened the door and with a good look Athrun Zala put down his luggage and slammed the door close. Walking over to his door, he saw the door open again with a light step his wife. Well ex-wife as of ten seconds ago walking out as if she was a goddess she held on to his tools and papers.

Stopping in front of him with a smirk she held out his beloved tools and bag of important papers out to him. Thinking kindly of her, Athrun about to place out his arm to take the items of great importance to him. But unknown to him she dropped the items between his arms and it was smashed as it hit the ground.

Not saying anything Athrun looked on as Cagalli took a roll of paper and tossed the rest of the bag onto the ground next to the piece of paper and with a cold smirk she ripped in half and tossed the pieces into the ground next to the distressed tools and bag. Turning around with grace and pose she walked back to the door.

Athrun filled with anger, dropped his bags and follows her taking her arm before she could walk away. Turning Cagalli looked at Athrun with a questioning look but felt great relief what she did. Athrun frowned even more as he saw the smile she had on her face.

Making a fist with his left hand, as he's right hand was still tightly around Cagalli's arm. Athrun raised his fist, about to punch her out. But he put it down in a sigh and with his palm pushed her face. Her body hitting the ground, frowning she watched Athrun put his bags into the car and drive away.

* * *

Two years later Athrun lazily picked up the newspaper that was sitting on his coffee table and read it:

**Orb awaits its new prince: **Cagalli Yula Athha Zala, representative of Orb and former wife of Athrun Zala the most known solder for the peace keeping duties; is to be wed this Saturday to Mr. Yuuna Roma Seiran one of the representatives of Orb.

Giving a light frown, Athrun got out of his chair and went to get dressed.

* * *

"Cagalli! Where are you?" Kira Yamato yelled loudly as he walked around the mansion looking for Cagalli. Smiling he saw Lacus and Cagalli sitting down looking at all the gifts from everyone. Sliver plates and Crystal laid everywhere. Taking a hold of a box he opened it and saw a necklace that was bigger then his neck.

"How can anyone wear anything like this?" Kira looked at it as he placed it on his neck feeling the weight of it bringing down his back. Cagalli sighed looking at the list of names and didn't pay any attention to Kira. Lacus smiled walking over she unclipped the necklace and place it back into the box. Kira smiled and gave his wife a light kiss on the cheek, as he gave her large stomach a pat at the same time.

"That necklace cost more then everything your wearing Kira, I have to wear it someday so please put that down before you break it." Cagalli said disgusted at the necklace and felt like breaking it herself but the neighboring country gave it to her as a gift for her wedding. Knowing that it would be bad if she didn't wear it when visiting them wouldn't make them happy.

"How can you be so calm when you have to marry that idiot? Seiran?" Kira walked over to Cagalli. Thinking of how much shame he would have to live in if Cagalli was really going to marry Yuuna.

"Oh hush, Kira. I love Yuuna. He's everything my first husband wasn't." Cagalli said looking away, trying hard not to think about the blue haired coordinator and more about her soon to be husband. Sicken by the fact that his best friend and he's own sister divorced hurt him a lot.

"I still like Athrun more." Kira hissed at Cagalli.

"Then go marry him, Kira if you like Zala so much." Cagalli said madly. Lacus laughed and tried to make things more light hearted.

"Please, Cagalli don't give him ideas."

"Well its not like he really punched you out, like all the newspapers wrote. How bad that was for Athrun. Saying that he was a drunk and punched his wife! Athrun would do nothing like that. Took me months to get the rumors out. I mean he only pushed you that's all. Your stronger then that Cagalli! I mean you did almost shoot him when you two first met." Kira said trying to give Athrun a lighter heart. Knowing what half he said was a semi lie.

"Yes, Athrun was a good man." Lacus said with a smile looking at the haro fly pass her feet and into the garden.

"Lets stop talking about him okay? Where is Yuuna? He is never late." Cagalli said trying hard to change the topic.

"Oh he said he will meet you there." Kira said with a smirk before he ran off to his room to change.

"Kira!" Cagalli gave an annoyed scream. Before running to her room to change, leaving Lacus to just sit down and start looking over the list of people to write thank you cards too.

* * *

Wow this has to be the longest chapter I have wrote in a long time. Funny story to this. I was watching The Philadelphia Story at around 2:00am and when it was over around 2:40am I covered my eyes and went to sleep. Then PING! The idea to write this out as a Athrun and Cagalli story. It's a lovely movie. Starring Katharine Hepburn, Cary Grant and James Stewart. 1490, black and white. But it is a very good movie. I changed the plot around so the movie and this story isn't the same but it is at the same time. I mean like in the movie the father has an affair with a dancer but Cagalli's father is dead so I had to change it.

Thanks for reading

_-delicate.radiance_


	2. Meeting Miriallia and Dearka

Here Comes the Bride.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Really. I would make it more official but that makes things boring x)

Chapter Two: Meeting Miriallia and Dearka.

* * *

Miriallia Haww and Dearka Elthman walking past a sign bearing: _'World Magazine. Sabnack, Buer, and Andras Incorporated.'_ writers note: to my friends that love the first three druggys Walking up the stairs Dearka yelled all the way up the stairs and into the hallway. Echoing along the way. 

"Write about Mrs. Athha's marriage? Like some gossip! Miria do you not that is disgusting! I mean she was married to Athrun. Our Friend! Cagalli is our friend! Do you think they really think we would go that low to write about my friends! Sick." Dearka madly yelled as he and Miriallia got into the elevator. Pressing up, Miriallia ran her finger around her camera, deep in thought.

"You are right." Miriallia sighed, looking at the numbers slowly go to the top level. Dearka looked at her.

"I will tell him I quit! Sidney Kidd can go to do the story himself. There is no way I am going to do it. I left ZAFT to become a writer, not become a snoop for my best friends. I'll just start writing stories again!" Angrily Dearka stopped in front of Miriallia. Grabbing her arms shocked Miriallia looked at him.

"I know! I want to write take photos again as a form of art not gossip. But think of how you are going to pay for your bills. Food does not come out of thin arm, just to let you know."

* * *

They walked out of the elevator and stopped in front of a huge door with gold letters reading: Sidney Kidd. 

The editor and publisher Sidney Kidd sat in his huge chair, in front of his huge desk, gave a huge smile when Miriallia and Dearka came in to the office. Once they got in front of his desk, he started talking.

"So as you know, the representative of Orb, Queen of the peace keeping jungle, married on impulse and divorced in a rage. The Unapproachable Mrs. Athha. She will be your assignment, her marriage to one of the main representatives of Orb on Saturday. I want a Philadelphia Story … A wedding Story on the cold, yet most known for peace keeping queen." Sidney Kidd smiled, making everything seem so simple.

Dearka and Miriallia could not believe what they where listening too, Sidney Kidd went all the way to have what he wanted and he wanted the main headline on Monday to be about their best friend. It was wrong, disgusting and wrong.

"How about, you get a maid and have her tell you what she saw?" Dearka asked, disgusted by the thought.

"How about, no money? More bills? No food? We will do it. But how do you think we will get in?" Miriallia asked, coldly. Trying to think of a way out of it. But nothing worked. Sidney Kidd was smart, too smart.

"Ahhh, I like the way Miss. Haww thinks." Sidney Kidd smirked at Miriallia. Who looked at him coldly.

"Miria! It's wrong and you know it!" Dearka knew it was a lost battle. But went on fighting.

"Anyways" Sidney continued and a knock on the door. Would not let him finish want he wanted to say. "Come in." Sidney Kidd said loudly.

Athrun walked into the office, giving a disgusted look at Sidney Kidd as he walked in to the room but smiled at once when he saw Miriallia and Dearka but he stopped smiling as soon as he got into the desk.

"So you thought about it." Sidney said in a hidden manner only Athrun understanding what he was saying. Athrun made no change in his emotions.

"Sadly."

"This is Athrun Zala. He is, as you know Mrs. Athha's ex-husband. He will be your way into the house." Sidney said with a smile, not knowing that both of them knew Cagalli very well. They nodded.

"But, if I remember what happened on your honeymoon, stories from other photographer say that you where really kind to them after you broke everyone's cameras and later sent a card and money for the camera that you broke." Miriallia thought back to what all her friends had told her about 'her friend the kind Mr. Zala.'

"Wait, why are you doing this? If you hate publicity and tabloids?" Dearka asked, making it sound like a joke. Athrun just looked at Dearka.

"OH! You want revenge against your ex-wife!" Dearka said with a smile thinking that he understood everything.

Athrun just gave him a look. "I'll pick them up at 10:00 and we will drive down to the main Orb tomorrow." Athrun said then walked out the door, slamming the door behind him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Dearka asked, looking at the door close behind Athrun. Miriallia sighed and slapped him on the head.

* * *

Yes! 6 reviews! So happy and I really love this movie so I wanted to write this so I wrote as so as I could. Also this isn't really based on the timeline of Gundam SEED or Destiny. This is … tries to keep with it and yet it does. Lost? So I am in how to tell you what it means. 

Small notes: (The little under line on Philadelphia Story and Sidney Kidd)

Sidney Kidd. Is a character in the movie Philadelphia Story and he is an ass. There.

SPOILER! When Sidney Kidd says I want a Philadelphia Story he is talking about Mrs. Tracy Lord Haven and Mr. C.K. Dexter Haven. More about that in the final chapter

Thank you for all your reviews in my two main stories right now.

_-Delicate.radiance_


	3. Into The Lion's Den

Here Comes the Bride.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Really. I would make it more official but that makes things boring x)

Chapter Three: Into The Lion's Den.

* * *

Looking out of his car he saw the mansion slowly appear from the covering of the trees, he had not returned to the mansion for two years now. Damn it took him long to snap and leave that woman.

Driving up to Main Orb was quiet, not filled with many questions. Everyone in the car seemed a little filled with problems of his or her own. When Athrun finally got up to the mansion, after passing the gates with happy greetings from the gatekeeper. He stopped the car in front of the main doors. The same doors he walked out of two years ago. Giving a deep sigh, he gave a clam and composed look and got out of the car.

"So this is where the princess lives." Dearka gasped with look of shock and boredom.

Athrun didn't answer, his mood was getting worst and worst by the second. The door came closer to his face. There.

In Front.

He was face to face with the same door that he walked out of so long ago and wished to never see again. Taking a deep breath he pressed the doorbell and the door opened showing the butler.

"Master! Your back! You returned! How have you been? Oh Shall I get Lady Athha?" The Butler smiled with happiness and let the trio into the main hall.

"No I want to give her a little shock." Athrun said, looking around the place. Nothing had changed, other then the pictures of him and Cagalli that where now where to be seen. Only the family picture of him, Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira still hanged on a wall.

"She is in the East Parlor." The Butler thought it was best to leave it at that, and try not to get invoked in a fight.

"Can you take them to the south parlor." Athrun gives a nod to his friends. They gave Athrun a strange look and started to follow the butler.

Following the butler to a different room, Dearka thought he would never get to the strange South Parlor. After walking for a sometime the Butler opened the door and led them into the parlor room where the room was filled with strange items from other worlds and photographs.

"Where the heck are we?" Miriallia gasped as she walked around the room after the butler stepped out of it, closing the door behind him. Looking at the art works from around the world and taking photos of them.

"This would be the…Room that is in a room that no one ever goes to unless there is guest that they want to impress." Dearka said with a gasp and looked around. Poking at the Japanese Dolls that where in a roll on the fireplace. Then the phone that was sitting to the side made Dearka forget about poking at the dolls. In semi shock Dearka read out loud, amused by the many extensions listened on the phone.

"Pool Room, South Living Room, West Living Room, North West Terrance, Stables. Lets call the horses." Dearka picks up the phone and randomly presses: South North Garden Room.

* * *

With the ringing of the phone, Lacus picks it up as she puts down another gift that was just sent in.

"Yes?" Lacus asks, softly.

"This is the Bridal Suite. Would you send up a couple of caviar sandwiches and a bottle of beer?" Dearka said with a sweet playful voice.

"What?" Lacus asked, confused.

"Send in the underwear please! I seemed to have lost it."

"Billy is that you?" Poor Lacus confused out of her mind.

"This is the Voice of Doom calling. Your days are numbered, to the seventh son of the seventh son." With that the phone clicked.

"Who is it?" Cagalli asked looking at Lacus, slowly writing all the thank you cards well at the same time reading reports on the safety of driving in Orb.

"I think the servants has been at the sherry again." Lacus worried looks at the phone then nods her head and puts down the glass fork that was given to Cagalli by a prince of some kind.

* * *

Laughing, Dearka put down the phone and went on to look at the many items that laid around the room, with Miriallia.

Miriallia could do nothing but sigh.

* * *

Hearing a whistling that could be heard all the time two years ago, Kira turned around and smiled.

"Athrun! Your back!" Kira gives his old friend a hug. Athrun smiling returned the hug and looked around.

"Where is my lovely Cagalli?" Athrun asked, the tone in his voice was lowered. Looking around scared that she would come out and kill him.

"This way, she is with Lacus so there is nothing to be worried about." Kira said leading Athrun to the South North Garden Room.

* * *

I could not be more happy then with the replies that my stories have been getting. Thank you very much. Also if anyone was confused about my last Authors note. The two people I was talking about was the main characters of the movie hehehe.

Some lines I kept word for word from the movie. So Thank you to the websites that write out everything because I had to return the movie to the library. .

Much Love and Thanks.

-Delicate.Radiance


	4. pink champagne

Here Comes the Bride.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Really. I would make it more official but that makes things boring x)

Chapter Four: Pink Champagne

Looking around Athrun felt that everything was still the same, no changes. Cagalli was Cagalli, nothing could ever change in this place other then the fact that the pictures of the two of them so badly burned in the fireplace. If you looked closely you may find pieces of burned photos that Cagalli burned in her spare time.

As Kira and Athrun walked up the door, he felt a cold shiver down his spine. Opening the door, Athrun gave a big smile.

"Ah! There you are Cagalli! I thought I would never find you, with how big this place is." Athrun joked, turning away from the china vase that was tossed at him and breaking into a thought pieces behind him.

"Well that's a warm welcome." He laughed, as Lacus got up from her seat and hugged Athrun.

"Welcome home, Athrun. How are you?" Lacus asked, as she kissed his cheek. Turning Lacus around he laughed.

"Very good, and you seem to have been busy the past two year, Lacus." Athrun joked, patting her stomach.

Cagalli glared at him, tempting to toss more items at him that could kill him. But didn't want to waste any money so she walked up to him and pushed him.

"What are you doing here?" The question was like a cold splash of water hitting Athrun in the face. But all he did was smile and walk up to Cagalli.

"What no welcome hug? Well if you must know, my friends are here and they are also friends of yours. They wanted to see the wedding in place of Yzak because he can not make it for he is eehh… he is.. wait I forgot what he is doing. AH! He has problems of himself and a bride to be." Athrun lied, but Cagalli could see it, she knew when Athrun lied and immediately tosses a vase at him.

"Liar, Athrun I know you are working for that idiotic magazine. Who did you bring in? some poor beggars!" Cagalli stabbed Athrun with her finger, poking in the shoulder.

"Shush, Shush! Those poor beggars are Dearka and Miriallia. They will think you did not want to them." Athrun calmly tried to put his hand on her shoulder only to be attacked. Cagalli had not changed over the years still that aggressive.

"Dearka and Miriallia! Why the heck are they here then? Still they can still if they do not write about my wedding but I want you out!" Cagalli could not think. All she wanted to do was have Athrun out of her house.

"Yes, Yes princess. But I think there is something that you would want to know about before you kick me out." Athrun sat down, trying to be calm, but was scared over the fact that Cagalli may carry a gun in her pockets.

"No, I don't want anything to do with your dirt magazine." Cagalli was tired and all she wanted to was rest.

"Well, I think this may interest you and Kira." Athrun sighed taking out an article that was ready to be printed in any moment. Cagalli saw the article and froze.

"Its really to be publicized in any moment. But right now I have the only copy and if it means not harming you and Kira in anyway so be it. No one will know about this article and it will be burned but that means letting them US stay." Athrun took the full glass of pink champagne and drank it down.

"About Kira and me?" Cagalli was pale. "They can't do that! I am one of the most known and with the cleanest reputation being a leader." Cagalli started worrying not only about what would Orb say but what would the other political leaders say? About having a bastard on the throne of Orb.

"Oh believe me, you have never met Sidney Kidd." Athrun sighed, looking at the empty glass that once held pink champagne.

"How, we… I have to stop him!" Cagalli said getting up to make calls but Athrun stopped her.

"He is stopped for now, temporarily. But then he wants a story and he will stop at nothing to get one. Believe me." Athrun whispered, grabbing her wrist.

"I can't believe it, going this low for a story. Can't Kira and I live in peace?" Cagalli cried. Forgetting that Athrun's hand was still on her wrist. She seemed to find peace when he held her.

"Yes, princess and it is called 'A Day with Orb's Bride."

"I want to die."

"Well, its not that bad.." Athrun laughed as he led Cagalli to a soft chair.

"I'm going to be examined and humiliated for 6.99 a copy and you are telling me that it is not that bad!" Cagalli cried, beliving that nothing could and would be worst then being one of the most known leaders and being humiliated, yet had to still face people that you know will speak about you from behind.

"Am I, Cag?" Athrun asked, using her nickname that he use to call her all the time when they where married. Cagalli looked at him confused and just looked away.

* * *

Eeeek, I would write more but I'm so tired right now. My brain is not willing to let me work anymore. Anyways so sorry about not updating last week, I had concerts, dinners, and had to get up at 4am to set up some stuff for school. So I've been really tired most of my time. 

And pink champagne was a little thing to the movie An Affair to Remember. I believe Cary Grant starred in it as he starred in the movie this fanfiction this is based on. 3

- Delicate.Radiance


End file.
